This invention relates to a transmission for a hydraulically driven vehicle provided with a clutch for directly connecting and disconnecting final two drive shafts installed on each side of the vehicle.
A typical hydraulically driven vehicle has two hydraulic motors each mounted for independently driving one side of vehicle's wheels. Generally, it is difficult to keep such a vehicle to travel straight on since both sides of wheels are not in synchronism with each other. To improve the straight-run capability of such a vehicle, it is advisable to provide a clutch between two final drive shafts for directly connecting them.
In a conventional transmission, however, since each final drive gear unit has a brake mounted thereon, there is generally no space available to provide a direct-coupling clutch for connecting and disconnecting final two drive shafts. Accordingly, there has been no transmission for a hydraulically driven vehicle which has a direct-coupling clutch mounted thereon.